


Equilibrium

by SidewaysClarinet



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angry angsty brothers, Demon King!Rin, Gen, Grief/Mourning, How do you take care of angry demons, I'm so bad at this, Multi, Okay they like def hate each other, Please ignore shitty summary, Read 2 find out, Rin is angry 24/7 and Ryuji has no idea what to do, Rin's a demon king whoop whoop, Slow Burn, Tamer!Bon, Tamer!Suguro, The relationship is pretty slow burn, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Why is Rin always so angry, Yukio and Rin pretty much hate each other, demon!Rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidewaysClarinet/pseuds/SidewaysClarinet
Summary: The demon dropped the hoodie to the ground and crossed his arms, sighing reluctantly. He looked back up at Bon, though his eyes no longer held that entrancing quality. "Well," The demon murmured. "I suppose it was worth a try."The demon brushed his hair back before grinning, giving Bon a cheesy bow. "The name's Rin Okumura, ninth King of Hell."





	1. Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So, since this was rather popular in my oneshots story, and since I have quite a few plot ideas for it, I have decided to make this Tamer AU oneshot it's own story! I supposed I will be updating this story once weekly on Saturdays (excluding today, of course) as more work will have to go into the chapters! Also, as the tags say, this story WILL have eventual Bon/Rin, but it will be slow burn, and the romance itself won't come up until later chapters. But anyways, I don't have much to say here, so go ahead and read and be sure to review!

_"I call upon thee, goddess Inari -- leave not my prayers to be unfulfilled!"_

Ryuji Suguro could honestly not be more bored if he tried his hardest. He didn't understand the point in dedicating a whole day to testing summoners when it was impossible that all of them would be able to call upon a demon to do their bidding. He'd much rather stick to the textbooks and notes, honestly. Not only was it much more entertaining than sitting here while Izumo boasted about her two new fox-like familiars, it also made more sense. Being able to call up a demon to do your bidding? Yeah, it sounded good, great even -- in theory. He couldn't imagine anyone would ever want to call up something as lowly as a demon to do their dirty work, especially when the risks were so high. Wasn't it their job to destroy demons, anyways?

(Of course, his arguments against summoning were all probably thought up of when Izumo smirked and crowed that he probably couldn't summon anything worthwhile.)

He fiddled with his piercings irritably, glaring at the chalkboard at the front of the classroom. Shiemi was attempting to summon something herself, mustering up a... was that a greenman? He wasn't too familiar with this kind of demon, though that only served to irritate him more.

"Alright, class, would anyone else like to give this a try?" Neuhaus asked from his desk at the front, where he was lounging in his chair and watching the girls in the class give it a try. "We haven't got anything else to do today, so you might as well."

"I think I'm good, sensei," Konekomaru piped up from next to him, looking rather nervous.

"Yeah, I'll pass," Shima added. He was sprawled across two chairs in the desk just behind Bon and Koneko, K'rik leaned up against his leg and some ecchi manga lying on his stomach. Bon frowned at his choice in literature- he worked for the church, what was he doing with manga like that? -though that frown deepened when Shima glanced over at Bon, a sly grin pulling at his lips. "But I think I heard Bon saying he wanted to go."

"As if," Bon scoffed. He was appalled at just the thought of working with a demon (definitely not excited, no no).

"C'mon, Bon, you should try it," Shiemi suggested shyly. He glanced back at her, expression softening. It was hard to say no to someone as sweet as Shiemi -- she looked so darned happy with her new familiar... maybe he could just give it a try. Just to sate his curiosity.

"I'll do it just this once, but only if you swear never to ask about it again," He growled.

Shima grinned, holding his hands up defensively. "Swear."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Koneko said with a smile.

"Stick K'rik in my eye," Shima laughed, finishing off that old rhyme from when they were kids. Bon just rolled his eyes at his friends' childishness, though internally he remembered those days fondly. He shook the memories off and stomped up to the front of the classroom, snatching a piece of summoning paper off of Neuhaus' desk. He remembered that he needed blood in order to summon a demon, and he paused for a second before pulling his pocket knife out of his jacket. It was probably incredibly unsanitary, but he could clean the cut later. Besides, it wasn't like he'd be doing this again, anyways, so it wasn't a big deal.

With that in mind, Bon held the knife up to his thumb and slit the skin open, drawing blood almost immediately. He winced at the sharp sting, but let a drop fall onto the paper before he wiped his thumb on his pants, absently twisting it into is pocket as he tried to think of some sort of verse to use to call up a demon. He wasn't creative enough to think of something right off of the bat like Izumo, but he did know quite a lot of bible verses. _'Hmm...'_ He tried to think of something that resonated with him, going through the various books that he'd memorized before he finally found something that seemed to work. He felt a shiver go down his spine when he thought the verse over in his head, and immediately knew that this was the one he wanted.

" _Ask, and it will be given to you; seek, and you will find; knock, and it will be opened to you,_ " He quoted under his breath, quiet enough that nobody could hear and make fun of him if it didn't work.

For a long moment, nothing happened. The entire class was staring at the slip of paper in his hands, waiting to see if anything would happen. He had watched on too, some part of him hoping that _something_ would happen, only to feel incredibly awkward when no demon popped up. He rolled his eyes and was about ready to throw the paper away, his mouth already opened to go on a rant on how he _knew_ that this was a dumb idea -- and then the explosion hit.

He damn near jumped out of his skin when he heard something akin to a bomb erupting, stumbling backwards as the space in front of him erupted into flames. Someone screamed, and another few people shouted, but he couldn't see, eyes squeezed shut due to the bright light. after what seemed like hours, the brightness finally dimmed a bit, enough for him to see, at least, but when that left, the strong smell of something burning hit his nose, and when he opened his eyes, he was stunned to see fire. Twisting, writhing flames. And not just any fire.

Those were blue flames.

 _Satan's_ blue flames.

Bon felt his blood run cold, subconsciously stepping farther away from the fire as horrid memories attacked his mind, brought on by the flashing of the flames. He forced those away, making himself watch as the flames continued to dissipate, a bible verse right on his lips. If this was Satan, truly the King of Demons himself, then, well, at least Bon wouldn't die without a fight. If Satan was gonna kill him, then the stupid demon would have to work for it.

Yet again, he was shocked by what he saw. When the flames finally died down enough for him to see what they were hiding, he was thrown aback by what looked like.. a teenager? Around his age, too. The boy had midnight blue hair, nearly touching his neck and swept wildly all over the place -- like the flames, Bon noted to himself. The boy wore a gorgeous tuxedo, Bon noticed. Honestly, it was stunning. Classic black slacks and jacket, but a dark blue waistcoat underneath that matched his flames, over a black button-down and a black and blue striped tie. The whole thing was perfectly tailored to the demon.

The demon finally looked up, and Bon felt his breath catch in his throat. Those wild blue eyes shimmered and flashed, as if the flames themselves were caught behind his irises. A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the power of those flames, so potent that they destroyed any body they possessed. So powerful that no body on earth could hold them -- and yet, here they were, controlled by this very demon who was far stronger than Bon was, who could help him achieve his goals if he'd only submit-

Wait, what the fuck?

Bon frowned -- what the hell was that? Was the demon trying to _trick_ him? His frown turned into an angry snarl, grabbing the hoodie on the desk behind him and throwing it straight into the demon's face. There were multiple sounds of surprise from everyone in the room, even the demon himself as the hoodie hit him straight in the face, but he was completely focused on the well-dressed member of the room. "Hey! Don't try to trick me! I'm gonna kill Satan, and not even you can shake me!"

His words were strong with conviction -- even if it killed him, he was going to defeat Satan. The demon evidently realized this, as he picked the hoodie up off of his face with a look of distaste, frowning at it as if it was a dirty old rug found in a dumpster. The demon dropped the hoodie to the ground and crossed his arms, sighing reluctantly. He looked back up at Bon, though his eyes no longer held that entrancing quality. "Well," The demon murmured. "I suppose it was worth a try."

The demon brushed his hair back before grinning, giving Bon a cheesy bow. "The name's Rin Okumura, ninth King of Hell."

_"HUH?!"_

The question was echoed by every occupant in the room, especially by Bon. He was utterly stunned. "H-how-"

"I don't really know, to be honest," Rin said with a frown. "By all means, it doesn't make sense."

Their teacher quickly regained his senses, eyes narrowing at Bon. "Suguro, rip the paper."

Bon didn't have time to think about it, just numbly reaching for the paper, only to realize that it wasn't there. He felt his stomach drop down to his feet, head jerking back up to see that the demon had the summoning paper in his hands, glaring at it. "The hell is this, huh?" He pulled the paper up to dangle in front of his eyes, looking at it curiously. "You summoned me with _this?_ I'm offended."

"Then you're really not going to like when I use it to send you back to Gehenna!"

Rin's head jerked over towards the familiar voice, narrowing when he saw the person in the doorway. He had no further time to react before a gunshot was fired, ripping straight through the summoning paper and tearing it to shreds. His eyes widened, looking down to see his feet disintegrating. His legs followed close behind, then his hips, his stomach, and before he finally disappeared, he looked back up at the figure in the door. "This isn't the end of this, little brother," He hissed, voice venomous. "I _will_ be back."

And just like that, Rin was gone.

Bon looked to the doorway to see who Rin was talking too, seeing his other teacher, Yukio Okumura standing there. Their normally calm and composed teacher was standing there with a dark look of rage on his face, his guns held up and aimed at the spot Rin had been at. Bon felt a chill go down his spine at that look, immediately swearing to himself that he would never, _ever_ do _anything_ to cross his teacher. He didn't ever want to be on the receiving end of that glare.

"H-hey, sensei?" Konekomaru managed to get out. "Are- Are you okay?"

Almost like a switch had been flipped, Yukio's expression switched from murder to that happy yet calm teacher that they all knew, a soft smile on his face. If Bon was nervous before, he was downright terrified right now. Any man that could go from axe murderer to Mother Theresa in the blink of the eye was someone to be wary of, in his opinion.

"Yes, yes, of course, I apologize," Yukio said with a disarming smile. "Now that the _demon_ -" Bon didn't miss how that word seemed to be filled with every ounce of rage that Yukio had within him. "-is gone, I think Suguro and I are going to have to have a talk."

Bon really, _really_ didn't want to be alone with his teacher, not after that, but he got the faint impression that he didn't have much of a choice in this. He reluctantly followed his teacher out of the classroom, ignoring the bewildered stares in his back in favor of realizing just how serious this situation was. He had summoned a Demon King. A _Demon King_. Many tamers who had spent their entire lifetime summoning had never even come _close_ to doing this- and he had just gotten it on the first try! It was unbelievable! No wonder his teacher wanted to talk to him.

(Though, if he was honest with himself, he thought it was much more serious than that.)

Yukio let Bon through first and then closed the door behind him, and Ryuji felt the tension in the air. He leaned against the wall, trying to act nonchalant, but he was tense and nervous. "So, what's this all about, sensei?"

"Suguro, I need you to tell me how you managed to summon the Son of Satan," Yukio said bluntly, getting right to the point. Bon felt the blood drain from his face, feeling as if he was about to throw up.

"The Son of Satan?" Bon echoed, his voice a horrified whisper.

"Do you come from a long line of Tamers?" Yukio continued.

"N-no, we were all arias, I was going to be one too," Bon stammered.

"Do you have any affiliation with Satan or his son? Have you ever spoken to them before? Encountered them?" Yukio pressed. As much as it pained him, he didn't have time to let Bon gather his wits. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

"Besides the Blue Night? No."

Yukio sighed, scratching absently at his chin. He wasn't quite sure what to do here. The Son of Satan hadn't been seen for almost ten years now, why had he suddenly come back? Was it something Bon had done? Was it just chance? Was Satan trying to attempt something? There were too many things he didn't know, and too little answers. He had no idea what was going on, and it was driving him crazy. Why had the ninth King of Hell shown up, and why now?

Bon delved off into his own thoughts when Yukio went silent, and he remembered something that Rin had said to Yukio.

"Sensei," He started hesitantly. "The demon, he called you 'little brother'. Are you two really related?"

Yukio scowled, as if he'd eaten something terribly sour. "That _hell spawn_ is _not_ my brother. Not after what he did."

Bon felt like he really shouldn't, but he just _had_ to ask.

"What... exactly did he do?" Bon asked.

Yukio's upper lip twitched as he looked up at Bon, that same terrible look of rage on his face.

"He killed my father."


	2. I Don't Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto has come to a decision, and literally no one is happy about it but him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am creating this story in replacement of a chapter for my oneshot story, I will be updating this twice today: with the already created first chapter and the newer second chapter! I hope this one is as good as the first!

Understandably, after the whole Ninth King of Hell incident, Cram Class was dismissed for the day. The students were escorted out of their classrooms and told to return home- and just as expected, Yukio asked him to stay behind after school. He could feel his classmates sending him worried glances as they were escorted out of the classroom, but Yukio had a firm grip on his upper arm as he lead Bon over to another door in the classroom. Bon could practically feel the sweat roll down his neck as Yukio pulled out a ring of keys and inserted one into the lock, pulling it open before tugging Bon in behind him.

He faintly recognized that they were in the principal's office, but that only served to make him more nervous. He briefly entertained the thought of bolting back out the door- just the mood of the room was enough to make his stomach drop -but Yukio standing behind him and, admittedly, his own curiosity kept him rooted to the spot. Bon took in a deep breath, and let it out in a resigned sigh. There really wasn't any escaping this, huh.

"Suguro," A condescendingly sweet voice greeted. "Please, take a seat. We have much to talk about."

Bon glanced up at the man who had addressed him- Mephisto Pheles. The few times he had seen the man- _the demon_ , his mind supplied rather unhelpfully -he was always wearing a grin that bordered on creepy, and there was always a hint of malice behind those joyful eyes. Now, there wasn't just a hint. No, there was no mad smile to hide the coldness rolling off of Mephisto in waves, sending shivers down Bon's spine. He quickly moved to sit down in front of the demon's desk, swallowing nervously.

"Now, you're well aware of the fact that I am a demon, correct?" Mephisto started off, and even though he had asked Bon a question, he continued on without letting him answer. "As a demon, I grew up in Gehenna, of course, but it was only when I left for Assiah that I realized that demons and humans create a very delicate balance. For every demon, there is an exorcist strong enough to take it out. For every one of us demon kings, there is someone strong enough to stand against us. Though Satan may be powerful, his match is in the fragility of men. None can hold his power here in Assiah."

Bon was completely thrown for a loop when Mephisto told him that he was a demon king, but Satan was a subject he was familiar with, something he somewhat understood. "Yeah, they catch on fire, right?"

Mephisto nodded. "Yes, he can possess whoever he'd like, but his power is simply too much for any human vessel to stand. This keeps the balance of Gehenna and Assiah, but if Satan has somehow managed to make a heir out of Yukio's brother..."

"Excuse me, uh.. sir," Bon interrupted. He was one of the smartest people in his classes, but this was all too much for even him. He couldn't make sense of anything; there were too many holes in the story that were quickly adding up. "The hell is 'Yukio's brother'? Who the fuck was that demon I summoned? How was I even able to summon it? None of this is making any sense!"

"Ah, well, you see, Yukio and his brother are the sons of Satan himself, born to a human mother-"

Bon groaned loudly, slapping his hands against his face. A few moments passed before he looked at Mephisto through his fingers. "That's not even physically possible." He complained.

Mephisto huffed in irritation, and it was then that Yukio stepped forward, adjusting his glasses. "Perhaps it would be better if I explained?"

"By all means, go ahead." Mephisto leaned back in his chair, watching as Yukio placed a hand on the second chair in the room, then looked back up at Mephisto. The demon nodded, and with his permission, Yukio moved the chair in front of Bon, taking a seat and drawing in a deep breath.

"Fifteen years ago, Father Fujimoto found my..." Yukio grimaced, as if admitting it physically pained him. "...sibling and I near our mother's dead corpse. My guess is that Satan somehow possessed our mother, and impregnated her that way. Even knowing that we were the offspring of Satan himself, Father Fujimoto took us in as his own sons. He eventually introduced me to the world of exorcism and revealed to me our heritage. Rin was the only one who manifested Satan's flames, but they had been sealed away in the Koma sword, so I never saw him as a potential threat."

"But...?" Bon knew that this was far from the end of the story, and as expected, Yukio scowled, the expression entirely out of place on his kind teacher's face.

"The seal on the sword containing his demonic powers eroded far faster than what any of us could have expected, and when we were just seven years old, the seal completely broke." Yukio continued. "From what I've been told of the incident, Rin attacked Father Fujimoto, and distracted him long enough for Satan to possess his body. The possession destroyed his body, of course, but not before he was able to open a portal to Gehenna. I arrived back at the Church around then, and tried to kill Rin, but before I could he was dragged into the portal, and that was the last time I ever saw him again."

"Yukio and his brother are the perfect candidates for Satan to possess. They are human enough to remain in Assiah without a vessel, and strong enough to withstand Satan's possession for as long as he needs," Mephisto continued, peering over at Bon. "So you understand how truly catastrophic it would be if Satan has somehow managed to twist Rin to his side."

Bon felt the blood start to drain from his face as he realized how terrible it would be. They wouldn't be able to stand a chance- no, they would be cut down like flowers before a lawnmower.

"Just what the hell are you expecting _me_ to do?" He breathed out, leaning his elbows on his knees and sighing again. This really was too much for him.

Mephisto grinned and crossed his legs cheerily. "Why, you're going to continue summoning Rin, of course!"

_"WHAT?!"_

Bon and Yukio gaped at Mephisto, and while Bon was utterly stunned, Yukio seemed more on the angry side of surprised.

"Are you kidding me?! He'll try to escape, or hurt the students-" Yukio groaned in frustration, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses. "I shouldn't even have to explain why this is a terrible idea!"

"Ah, but as strong as Rin is, he's bound to the summoning just as every other demon is!" Mephisto chirped.

"But he's a demon king! Who's to say he can't corrupt Suguro?"

"Yeah! He almost managed to before!" Bon agreed.

Mephisto's grin didn't falter, somehow growing wider. "And you stopped him, correct?"

Bon hesitated. "Well, yeah, but-"

"That doubt is what's going to get you in trouble, Suguro. Any thoughts like that and your little pet will turn against you, you know!" Mephisto interrupted cheerily. "You want to defeat Satan, do you not?"

"Of course!" Bon said near instantaneously.

"And Rin here is the best way to get there!"

"Sir Pheles, I hardly think it's worth all the risks!" Yukio interjected.

"Risks?" Mephisto raised an eyebrow, grinning widely. "What risks? As long as Suguro here stays in control, there are no risks!"

"But he's only an Exwire! He can't control a demon like that!"

The entire time Yukio and Mephisto were arguing back and forth- though, really, it was more of Yukio arguing and Mephisto brushing him off -Bon was quiet, staring down at his lap. No one in his family had an extraordinary talent for summoning, as far as he knew, so to suddenly be able to summon one, and of such a high ranking -- well, it was more than overwhelming. But, he couldn't deny that he'd been presented with an opportunity. If he was able to control a demon king, one of Satan's own sons, one so strong that it'd single-handedly overthrown the balance of power...

He might just stand a chance.

"I'll do it."

 

++++++++++++

 

Well, when Bon had agreed to continue summoning the demon, he didn't think that Mephisto meant _right then_.

He tried to take some comfort in that there were dozens of exorcists lined along the sides of the room, but he got the distinct feeling that if worst came to worst, then they would be targeting _him_ , not the demon. Not a single exorcist stood a chance against a demon king- he did wonder about Okumura-sensei, though -so there was no chance that they'd be able to harm the demon, but if Bon was killed, then the demon would be sent back to Gehenna. He told himself not to worry about that. He needed to focus on keeping up his resolve, clearing his mind of any doubts before he even took the summoning paper back out.

Bon took a deep breath before reaching down into his pocket, searching around for the spare sheet of paper that he'd gotten earlier that day. He didn't miss how the exorcists startled when he moved, and he heard the near silent click of guns' safety being switched off. Others drew swords, and some even summoned their own demons. He forced himself to focus back on the paper, picking at the still bloody scratch on his thumb from earlier. A few drops splattered on the paper, and a second later he muttered the verse under his breath.

He was expecting the flash of blue flames this time, but the other exorcists obviously weren't. They flinched back away from the flames, but Bon wasn't paying attention, face set in a stony look as he waited for the demon to reveal itself. He hardly even noticed the flames that curled around his feet and calves, seemingly caressing his legs before they receded back into the figure that suddenly became visible.

Bon recognized the demon, even though his clothes had changed. The demon looked more casual than he did this morning, bearing just a dark t-shirt and jeans, hair clipped back and a sword case strung haphazardly over his shoulder. The demon rested a hand on his hip nonchalantly, not even bothered by the horde of exorcists prepared to kill him- Bon, rather -the second he did anything suspicious. Rin glanced around the room before his gaze fell on Bon, grinning as he saw his tamer.

At least he wasn't trying to manipulate Bon again.

"What, you guys are throwing a party? For me? I'm flattered, truly," The demon cackled. He knew that his very presence made the exorcists nervous, and Bon could see that he loved the fear he was sowing. "What's the occasion?"

"Why, hello there, little brother!"

Bon felt his stomach twist as the Rin's grin dropped. He frowned, then turned around, looking to see who had addressed him, only to come face to face with Mephisto. His expression twisted into an angry snarl, his voice dropping from the teasing lilt to an enraged growl. " _You_ ," He hissed. "So this is where you've been hiding all this time, you _traitor_!"

Bon's eyes widened as the demon lunged at Mephisto, and before he could even think, words were flying out of his mouth.

" _Stop it!_ " He shouted at the demon.

Rin froze where he was standing, hands baring long claws stopping just inches from Mephisto's face. Bon heaved out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, feeling the tension release from his shoulders. The demon looked back at him, eyes narrowed furiously, but this time, Bon met his glare evenly, refusing to look away. He could tell Rin was waiting for him to falter, waiting for some sort of weakness to take advantage of and break free of his tamer's orders, but Bon banished every doubt from his mind.

' _You're the one in control_ ,' He told himself. ' _He does what you say.'_

Rin finally seemed to realize that there wasn't a way to break free, and he reluctantly pulled his hand back, but not before he hissed at Mephisto. "As soon as I get back to Gehenna, Father will hear about this, I swear to you."

Mephisto just smiled at the demon, hands not even having moved from his hips. "I'm afraid you won't be going back to Gehenna any time soon, little brother!"

"You can't stop me." Rin growled, eyes narrowing.

"Ah, but I can!" Mephisto countered. "You see, as long as Suguro here wants you here, you will have no choice but to stay!"

Rin glanced back at Bon, sneering. "Cute, but he'll slip up eventually, and nothing will save you from his wrath. You may be stronger than me, but against him, you're _nothing_."

Mephisto frowned, tsking quietly. "How rude of you, to speak to your elder brother in such a way!" He hummed, ignoring the way Rin glared at him. "Regardless, you will act as Suguro's summon until further notice!" He turned to the other exorcists in the room with a dramatic flourish, grinning widely as he always did. "Thank you all for your assistance, and good afternoon, exorcists!"

"But Mr. Pheles," One of them protested. "Shouldn't we notify the Grigori?"

"That won't be necessary!" He said, waving a hand flippantly. "I will be informing them myself. Now, off with you, nosy children!"

The exorcists reluctantly filed out, muttering angrily under their breaths, but it wasn't like they had any other choice; Mephisto was the highest ranking one in the room, he gave the orders. Bon didn't miss how a majority sent glances back at him and Rin, who had crept back to scowl by his side, whether in curiosity, shock, or disgust at the fact that they were allowing such a demon to continue living. Bon could feel the demon practically glaring a hole in the back of his head, but he didn't have time to get nervous about it, because as soon as the exorcists were gone, Mephisto turned back to look at them.

"Now, I'm sure you both understand that all of this must be kept, ah... 'hush hush', as the humans say," Mephisto grinned. "So! To anyone who asks, Rin is simply a rather high level demon who has taken human form! And to keep an eye on him, he will be tagging along with you to your classes!"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Rin snapped angrily.

"Hush now, little brother, the adults are talking," Mephisto said dismissively.

Bon glanced over and saw Rin snarling angrily- he could practically _feel_ the rage rolling off the demon in waves -but before Rin could say anything more, Bon narrowed his eyes. He didn't say anything outright to the demon, but just mentally thought to himself _quiet_ , as if he was directing the thought towards Rin. Rin's mouth clicked shut, and he sent a furious glare over towards Bon. The new tamer sighed, knowing that the demon most definitely would _not_ be forgetting that any time soon, but he had to stay in control. He turned back to Mephisto, ignoring the demon for now.

"Won't people ask questions?" He asked.

Mephisto laughed. "Well, of course! It's only a human's nature to be curious! As far as anyone's concerned, you just got lucky summoning a mid-to-high level demon. I mean, look at that boy Neuhaus -- he's able to summon Naberii!"

"But, like..." He glanced back at Rin again, shifting uncomfortably. "Where's he gonna stay? There sure as hell ain't enough room in our dorms, and people will wonder why he's there if he's not taking any classes."

"Ah, that is a good question. Hmm," Mephisto tapped his chin, humming in thought before snapping his fingers. "Aha! I have the perfect place -- The old boys dorms! Far enough away to protect the students, and plenty of room!"

Bon faltered. "But Sir Ph-"

There was a sudden whoosh of air and then Mephisto was gone, disappearing from his sight in the time that he'd blinked. He heard a quiet, rumbling growl from behind him and looked over to see Mephisto standing with his back to Bon, looking down dispassionately at Rin. The demon had his teeth clamped down on Mephisto's arm, one hand digging it's claws into his side. Bon gaped as Mephisto merely clicked his tongue disapprovingly, even as blood stained his pristine white suit. Just what the hell were these crazy demons _made of?_

"Now, now, little brother, it's rude to interrupt people when they're talking," Mephisto chided. Bon felt a shiver run up his spine as Mephisto glanced over his shoulder to the new tamer, smiling even as his eyes glinted coldly. "It truly is imperative that you keep a firm hold on your control over him. He will take advantage of any and every doubt that you have, Suguro."

The demon's mouth was twisted in a feral, bloody grin as he let go of Mephisto, satisfied that he had at _least_ managed to injure his elder brother. Mephisto frowned distastefully at the blood that colored his nice suit, taking out a handkerchief and dabbing at the red that colored his clothing.

"This was one of my favorites..." He muttered, nose wrinkling, before throwing the handkerchief aside and grinning at the two of them. "Ah, anywho, back to the point! I see why you are worried, Suguro, and I think I have just the solution for that!"

Bon had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this.

"Why, Yukio Okumura will stay with you as well!"

"WHAT?!"

"NO!"

Both the demon and Bon gaped at Mephisto, eyes wide and faces pale as Mephisto laughed.

"Look at you two!" Mephisto giggled. "So similar already! Well then, I do believe Yukio is still in his classroom, so let us be off!"

Bon tried to grab Mephisto before he could leave, but the white-suited demon was out of his reach in seconds, throwing the door open dramatically and stepping out. He raced after the demon- some part of him still didn't want to be left alone with Rin -but by the time he got to the door, Mephisto was gone, seemingly having disappeared into thin air. Bon groaned aloud, leaning against the door frame for a second to get his irritation before turning around. Before he could even open his mouth, Rin had grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall, grinning darkly.

"You're gonna slip up again," Rin hissed. "And when you do, I'll decorate older brother's office with your entrails and bring your head back to Satan _himself_."

Bon felt a shiver run up at his spine at the long, pointed fangs that glinted maliciously as Rin spoke, blue eyes filled with writhing flames that promised him that Rin would absolutely follow through with that threat. Rin didn't wait for him to answer, releasing Bon and crossing his arms with an angry huff.

"Now, since you're keeping me trapped here and all, you can at least get me some food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I would like to clear up that Rin is pissed because
> 
> •Mephisto  
> •Yukio  
> •He's being forced to stay in Assiah  
> •He's being forced to follow orders from some weak human who never should have even been able to summon him
> 
> So yes, Rin is going to be v salty and v angry for a while, lmao
> 
> Also how the hell do you say multiple Naberius


	3. Where Did My Darling Son Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woe be unto the fool who tries to keep a demon from doing what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh! These double stories are killing me! ;-; I have a request pending for the newest chapter of my oneshot story and I haven't even started on it! And it's due today! Well, I gotta blast, I have another chapter, homework and a band practice to get to!

Gehenna was quite a beautiful yet grotesque place, if you ever had the misfortune of visiting it. Like it's description, Gehenna was almost an exact mirror image of Assiah, with some major changes, of course (why would there be a need for it to exist, otherwise?). In Gehenna, there was no sounds of people chattering as they were released from work. There was no giggling of children as they played on playgrounds and backyards. There were no animals taking to the skies and racing across high ways, no colorful leaves marking the arrival of autumn, no flowers to break the monotone whites of a retreating winter.

The trees bore gnarled and twisted branches, contorted up towards the sky as if reaching for some sort of escape, bark twisted in what could be seen as horrific, tortured faces. The skies were alight with the blues and ceruleans and azures of its rulers flames, creating flickering shadows that made the faces look as if they were moving. One might think that the horrid, shrieking cries echoing in the thick, acidic air came from said faces, but then that person would realize that the screams came from pits of fire scattered across the land.

In one such crater of fire stood a figure, one shrouded in the flames as if they belonged on him, as if they were an extension of his own body. The man doubled over, shaking and trembling, only to throw himself back as he let out screeching laughter, sharp and demented, heard even over the screams and cries of the suffering souls surrounding him. They clawed at their faces and wailed loudly, only to quiet down to whimpers and murmurs as the flames exploded outwards in a warning. The man managed to get his laughter under control, wiping tears from his eyes as another figure approached the pit he stood in.

"Father?" The new person asked, drooping green eyes lit with curiosity.

The man's mouth twisted into a grin. **"Hello there, Amaimon! How are you today? Good, I hope! What brings you to see your old man, hmm? Come to reminisce on old times? Why, you were so much cuter as a little baby!"**

Amaimon shifted uncomfortably, eyes flicking down to his feet. "Um, no, sir, you summoned me here."

 **"Huh?"** The man raised an eyebrow, and after a second his eyes widened, letting out a harsh bark of laughter. **"Of course, how could I have forgotten? Tell me, Amaimon, where is your youngest brother?"**

"Rin? I- he was in Assiah, last I heard," Amaimon said quietly, shifting his hand up to bite at his long nails nervously.

 **"Assiah? What in the world is he doing in Assiah?"** The man seemed dumbfounded even as he cackled.

"I-I don't-"

**"It hardly matters! Anyways! Amaimon, be a dear and retrieve your brother for me, will you?"**

Amaimon flinched, knowing that it wasn't a request. "Yes, sir."

**"Very well then! Off you go!"**

The man turned with a flourish, dismissing Amaimon as he returned to playing around with the chained souls. Amaimon gulped nervously, biting down on his nail furiously as he walked away from his father, the unpleasant feeling of nervousness and fear twisting his stomach in knots. If any of the other demon kings were to leave for Assiah for a few days, Satan never would have batted an eye, but Rin was a special case. In the near ten years since Rin had been returned to Gehenna, he had never been allowed into Assiah even once. If Rin had disobeyed the one rule Satan had given him...

The nail he was gnawing on suddenly snapped in half as he bit down on it, but he hardly noticed. He needed to get his little brother back, and as soon as possible. He didn't want to have to clean up Rin's remains if Satan was displeased with his absence.

**_"I HOPE YOU'RE NOT AIMING TO TURN OUT LIKE YOUR ELDER BROTHER MEPHISTO, RIN! OTHERWISE, I MIGHT JUST HAVE TO RIP YOUR TAIL OFF AND WEAR IT AS A SCARF!! HAHA!!"_ **

Amaimon flinched once again as his father's cackling laughter echoed across the desolate land, but his resolve only became firmer.

He needed to find his youngest brother, and fast.

 

* * *

 

The walk to Yukio's classroom was tense and quiet, as to be expected.

Neither Bon nor Rin said a single word to each other, the latter having resigned himself to glaring a hole in the back of Bon's head and muttering angrily under his breath. Bon couldn't make out what the demon was saying, but as he walked along the halls, hoping that everyone else had already left the Academy, he got the distinct feeling that he didn't want to know. After the way Rin had threatened him back in the last room (he subconsciously reached up to trace the thin lines still sluggishly bleeding red on his neck) it was probably Rin's plans to murder him.

He'd never thought he'd be so grateful to see Yukio's classroom door, a smile breaking out as he almost cried in relief. Bon was quick to open the door and step inside, and even if Yukio freaked him out sometimes, he was a hell of a lot safer with his teacher than he was on his own.

"Hey, Okumura-sensei," He called out, seeing his teacher sitting down at his desk. Yukio looked up and smiled kindly when he saw Bon, only for it to fall when he saw the demon behind his student. Bon felt a shiver run down his spine as hot glares met icy stares, but the tension was broken as Yukio looked back at Bon, that familiar smile plastered on his lips as if nothing had happened.

"Hello, Suguro, what brings you here?"

"Pheles had me summon Rin again, and he said that I should move into the old boys' dorms to protect the other students..." He trailed off as he suddenly realized that Mephisto wasn't concerned about _Bon's_ safety in the least! It made sense, protecting the majority over one person, but still! That didn't mean he had to be happy about it! Bon cleared his throat, making a note to yell at Mephisto about that later. "And he told me that you'd come with us, for extra protection or somethin'."

Yukio hummed thoughtfully, tapping his pen against the table a few times before nodding. "Alright, if Sir Pheles has ordered me to. Since today is Thursday, we can start moving your stuff tomorrow afternoon and clean things up over the weekend. For now, why don't you head back to your dorm and get started reviewing for that test tomorrow?"

Bon nodded, forcing an uneasy smile before turning on his heel, only to run smack dab into Rin.

"Hey, watch where you're going, asshole!" Rin snapped, rubbing at his nose.

Bon hesitated as Rin glared up at him, blue eyes filled with offense and anger. He shook it off quickly, telling himself that if he kept thinking of Rin as a demon king, he'd scare himself and then he'd lose his control. He scoffed, replying to Rin the same he would anyone else as he made his way over towards the door. "It's not my fault you're a shortie, Okumura."

Ah, last names were good. First names were too personal, 'it' was too... just, no, last names worked just fine.

"Shortie?!" Rin squawked, eyes narrowing as he followed after Bon. "I'm the average height for 16!"

"Oh, and what's that? 5 foot nothing?"

"I'm five foot six and a half, thank you very much! You're the one who's freakishly tall here!"

"Yeah, to you I am."

Rin reached up and grabbed his own hair in frustration, blue flames flickering along his body. "You and your stupid hair!"

Oh, so he was gonna there, was he?

Bon scowled, glaring at Rin over his shoulder. "What about my hair, huh?"

For most people, Bon's dark glare would have long since scared them off by now, but Rin took it as a challenge, grinning.

"Your hair makes you look like Yukio," Rin said confidently.

"How the hell does it make me look like Okumura-sensei?" Bon demanded, an equal mix of confused and angry.

"Because Yukio's a total chicken!"

Bon came to a stop outside the boy's dorms-- the new ones --and turned around to face Rin, scowling. "You're annoying, you know that?"

"Oh please," Rin stuck his tongue out, though the childish action was undermined by his pointed fangs. "I haven't even gotten started yet, chicken."

Bon rolled his eyes and pulled out the key to his dorm, just sliding it in the lock when he came to a sudden realization. When Rin had stuck his tongue out, it should have been pointed and long, like just about every other demon he had seen in his life. Rin's tongue was blunted and smooth, just like a human's, and although it was a silly thing to get caught up on- surely there were many more important details to focus on -but he couldn't help but wonder about it. "Hey, Okumura, the hell's up with your tongue?"

Rin's grin suddenly dropped and he snapped his mouth shut. "Nothing!" He hissed vehemently. "Shut up!"

Bon raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it further, figuring it would end with even more arguing. Although he would have liked to get answers from the demon king, he wasn't really in the mood to start bickering again. He pushed open the door and dropped his keys on the little table by the door, pulling off his jacket and hanging it up on one of the hooks. He heard the sounds of footsteps approaching, and he looked up just in time to see his two friends pop around the corner. He couldn't help but crack a smile, subconsciously relaxing in the presence of his friends.

"Hi, Bon!" Konekomaru greeted happily, already decked out in his pajamas and slippers. _Must've been studying_ , Bon thought to himself.

"Yo, Bon- ah, w-who's your, uh, friend there?" Shima's grin quickly turned uneasy when he saw Rin sulking behind Bon, but the demon looked up when Shima spoke.

"Oh, look," Rin sneered. "Another member of the Retarded Hair Club."

Shima recoiled as if he'd been shot.

Rin glanced over at Konekomaru and was speaking before Bon could stop him. "Though I guess it's better than having no hair at all."

And there goes Konekomaru.

Bon quickly slapped a hand over Rin's mouth, ignoring the demon's indignant cry and following threats to bite his hand off. "Sorry, he's still being a little bitchy."

"Please tell me he's not staying," Shima whined. Konekomaru had retreated behind Shima, one hand clutching the taller boy's shirt as the other hand reached up to his head, as if trying to hide his shaved hair. Koneko's hurt expression felt like a physical blow to Bon's stomach. He glared down at Rin again only to have his angry stare met with twice the intensity, and he thought he saw the glint of teeth, but he brushed it off as just his imagination, unaware that it was actually Rin's last warning.

"He's just staying for tonight," Bon sighed. "Tomorrow we're- Ow! What the hell was that?!"

Bon yanked his hand back from Rin's mouth, staring at the demon in shock as he spat out a mouthful of blood. Bon looked down at his hand only to see four little puncture holes on his palm -- Rin had _bit_ him!

"I'm gonna go check out the kitchen." Rin said nonchalantly, readjusting the thin bag on his shoulder as he walked off. The Kyoto Trio all stared at him in shock as he made his way into their small kitchen, the sounds of things being moved around following his disappearance from their sight. Shima was the first to shake his surprise off, reaching up to scratch at his neck as he sighed.

"Where's he even gonna sleep...?"

"Do demons even sleep?" Konekomaru asked quietly.

"I dunno," Bon groaned, then raised his voice so Rin could hear him. "Hey, asshole! Do you sleep?!"

Rin poked his head into the room, looking very unamused. "I'm offended that you would ask me such a stupid question."

"Well, do you?"

"Yes! I do! Unlike those goddamn sex demons, I cannot-"

"Okay, okay, thank you, that's enough!" Konekomaru squeaked.

Rin stuck his tongue out again and popped back into the kitchen, leaving the Kyoto Trio to themselves again. Bon sighed again before making his way past Konekomaru and Shima towards his room, wanting to at least get a little homework done before Rin got bored in the kitchen and started harassing people. Konekomaru was quick to follow after him, but Shima was distracted by the disgusted shout from the kitchen. Rin stepped out of the kitchen and pinned Shima down with an angry glare.

"Your kitchen is disgusting." Rin snapped.

Shima laughed nervously. "We, uh... we don't really use the kitchen that often."

"What? Then how the hell do you make your food?"

"Food?" Shima relaxed just the tiniest bit. If he could just forget the dangerous, rip-your-face-off-if-you-look-at-him-wrong, demon king bit, he could almost pretend that Rin was, if not pushy and rude, human. "We usually eat in the cafeterias."

"You mean you let others cook for you?" Rin spluttered, eyes wide with shock.

Shima nodded hesitantly. "Uh, yeah. Sometimes, people even make food for each other as presents or something. It's kinda a nice thing to do."

"A nice thing to do, huh?" Rin asked absently, eyes clouding over as he pondered for a minute. Normally, Shima would have thought that it was incredibly suspicious, but he was just all too grateful for the chance to get away before Rin could go asking any more questions. Rin hardly noticed Shima scampering away, too lost in thought as he wandered back into the kitchen. He gave the room a quick once-over, analyzing all the ingredients they had in there, before a wild grin spread across his face.

Yep, all this would work just fine.

 

* * *

 

  
Bon groaned quietly as he woke up, tossing an arm over his eyes to block the sunlight spilling through the blinds and onto his pillow. He reached down and threw the blankets off of his torso, swinging his legs down onto the floor and stretching as he stood up. One hand groped around blindly for his phone as the other raked through his hair, trying to get the wild locks out of his eyes. He turned on his phone, only to let out a muffled cry as the light nearly blinded him. He quickly turned the brightness down, then read over the texts that he'd apparently gotten earlier.

_From: Moriyama Shiemi  
Bon? Are you out sick today? I might have some herbs at home, if you need them!_

_From: Kamiki Izumo  
Hey, idiot, teachers are asking about you. Hurry up and get here already._

_From: Okumura Yukio  
Hello, Suguro. If you happen to be feeling unwell today, we can postpone the move until later on. Be sure to talk to your classmates to catch up on any work you may have missed._

_Work I may have missed...?_

He was thoroughly confused by now, and glanced up to the top of the screen to check the time. It was only 5:30, wasn't it?

"SHIT- WE'RE LATE!"

The rest of the Kyoto Trio were startled awake by his sudden shout, Shima having been shocked so badly he fell out of bed as Konekomaru frantically scrambled for his glasses. Bon threw his phone on his bed in a panic and searched around wildly for his clothes, suddenly realizing that he had been too distracted to start the clothes load the night before. He groaned loudly before grabbing his clothes from the day before and dashing into the bathroom just as Shima finally pulled himself up.

"Late...?" He murmured in confusion, reaching up to grab his own phone from off of the bed. His eyes widened as soon as he caught a glance of the time, throwing his phone aside and clambered up from the floor. "Aw, man! C'mon, Koneko, we're late! It's already 10 am!"

"10 am?!" Konekomaru nearly tripped on the bedsheets in his attempts to get up, dashing to his dresser and throwing open the drawers to get his clothes. Shima and he had only just gotten their clothes out when the door to the bathroom slammed open and Bon was out in seconds. He had his boxers and pants on, hair still dripping wet as he swiped on deodorant and threw the rest of his clothes on his bed.

"Whoever has the shower next better hurry the hell up!" Bon shouted, furiously scrubbing at his hair with a towel.

"I'm next!" Konekomaru called out.

"Aw, c'mon!"

"You always take forever, Shima! I have less to do than you!"

"You know what?" Shima declared suddenly. "I'm skipping it, we don't have the time!"

"Shima! That's gross!" Konekomaru protested.

"Well it's not like I have any other choice!"

"Both of you, shut up and get ready!" Bon snapped.

The room became a flurry of motion again as Bon threw his books and homework into his bag while simultaneously tugging on his shirt. Shima ended up having to rebutton his own shirt twice, and he nearly would have forgotten his tie if Bon hadn't thrown it at him. Bon gave up on his hair gel- his hair was just too wet for it to stick -and tied his hair back with a ponytail, his tie lopsided as he shrugged on his jacket and threw on his book bag. He hardly even noticed the snickering demon king in the door way, too preoccupied with getting his stuff together and shouting at Shima.

"You guys are a mess." Rin said unhelpfully

"The goddamn... alarm clock didn't go off!" Bon rounded on Rin, eyes narrowed. "You didn't have anythin' to do with that, did ya?"

"That's rude of you."

"You know what- whatever! I ain't got time for this! _We_  ain't got time for this! C'mon! Koneko! Shima! Let's go!"

Konekomaru barreled out of the bathroom at the same time Shima snatched his jacket off of his bed and followed after Bon. Rin stepped side to let the three of them through the door way, watching on in amusement as they grabbed up whatever they had left lying out the night before.

"You guys are even more of a mess than my brothers and I are when we have to go see Father," Rin laughed. "And those 'family dinners' he'd plan? Those are worse!"

"What, did you guys have to dress up nice or something?" Shima asked breathlessly, letting out a sigh as he leaned against the wall.

Rin's grin faltered. "Well, not... really."

"Then why'd you have to wake up so early?" Shima raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Now the grin was gone entirely, his expression twisted in anger as he snapped at Shima. "Nothing! Mind your own business!"

"Geesh, I was just asking a- urk!" Shima's words were suddenly cut off as Bon grabbed him by the back of the shirt, yanking him towards the door. "Uh, bye! I guess!"

Rin's grin was back in a flash as he was reminded. "Yeah, bye."

The door slammed shut behind them as they left, and Rin couldn't help but snicker as he jumped up and perched himself on the kitchen counter. The snickering turned into chuckling, then into full blown laughter, and soon he was clutching at his stomach, desperately trying to bring his laughter under control. Some part of him remarked that he did sound quite a bit like his father, and after that it was easy to stop laughing, but the chuckling still continued as he wiped at his eyes.

"Have fun at school," He murmured under his breath.

And then he remembered and started laughing again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and reviews are always appreciated!


	4. Tomorrow Is Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUUUUUUUUGH. UUUUGH. UUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHH. 
> 
> This chapter killed me SO HARD. I'm STILL not 100% sure about this (it was especially stressing me out how I just realized that this chapter slightly deviated from the canon timeline) but I figured it was better just to get this over with. Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad!

By the time Bon made it to Cram Classes, he had decided that this was one of the worst days of his life.

It had all started when he and his roommates woke up many hours past when school started, and it only got worse from that point on. In his first period, his asshole teacher decided to write him up for 'disorderly appearance' even after he had explained that he woke up late and had to rush to get there. Then, in class, he had come to the startling realization that none of the books and papers in his book bag were even his. A quick glance showed them to be an assortment of Shima and Koneko's own books and homework, and his own were nowhere in sight.

It was embarrassing enough to have to explain that to his teachers, but after suffering through his classmates' curious stares for hours on end, he came to the sudden realization that he'd forgotten all his piercings, too. By the time normal classes were over, he was so completely ready to collapse in bed and scream himself out of existence, and he knew that Shima and Konekomaru were feeling the same way. The few glances he'd gotten of them through their classes showed them to be in no better of a mood than he was.

As much as he was ready to go home, he still had Cram Classes to go to.

Bon sighed quietly, brushing his hair out of his eyes for the 500th time as he trudged along the sidewalk towards the Cram Classes. Shima and Konekomaru followed behind him, having finally fallen back into silence after Shima had exhausted himself complaining.

"Hey, Bon?" Konekomaru said suddenly. "You never told us what you were going to say last night."

"While we're at it, an explanation about that demon you summoned would be real nice." Shima groaned.

Bon sighed once again, but he knew that he'd have to get around to explaining things eventually. "I'm keepin' him, Mephisto's orders. He's havin' me move into the old boys' dorms with him and Okumura-sensei, somethin' about protecting the rest of the students."

"What?!"

"Doesn't he even care about your safety?" Koneko asked, eyes wide.

Bon scoffed. "C'mon, this is Mephisto. I don't think he really cares about _anyone's_ safety. He's probably just doin' this to keep up appearances."

"After all that trouble we went through to make sure we had the same dorms!" Shima complained.

"Yeah, I know, I ain't too happy about it either, but it ain't like I got too much of a choice." Bon closed his eyes and pushed his hair back again, really wishing that he'd remembered his hair clip.

"Haha, you guys look like shit!"

"Speak of the devil..." Shima muttered under his breath.

Bon looked up to see Rin standing on the sidewalk in front of them, hands on his hips and a shit-eating grin on his face. Bon narrowed his eyes, some part of him suspiciously wondering if Rin had somehow orchestrated all of this. Rin looked _far_ too smug to be completely innocent, and with how pissed Rin was at being forced to stay in Assiah, he wouldn't be surprised if Rin had somehow switched all of their class work around and turned his alarm clock off. Before he could accuse Rin of anything, Shima was talking.

"That's hardly a way to greet someone," Shima protested half-heartedly.

"Yeah, whatever," Rin said casually as he fell into step next to Bon, hands moving up to link behind his head. He either didn't notice Bon's foul mood or he didn't care -- most likely the latter. "But seriously, you guys look like crap. Maybe you should hit up a bathroom and clean yourselves up?" Rin laughed. "Nah, then you'd be late for _these_ classes too."

Bon grit his teeth. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Would that make you feel better?"

"Very much so!" He snapped.

"Then I'll have to make sure that I keep talking!" Rin cackled.

Bon slapped a hand to his forehead, groaning loudly. He half wanted to try and lose Rin somewhere, but he wasn't entire confident that the demon wouldn't be able to find him again easily. Not to mention, he'd get in trouble with Yukio and Mephisto if he managed to lose sight of his demon. So, he was stuck with Rin -- for now, at least. He huffed in irritation, glaring straight ahead as Rin continued to keep on pestering them, refusing to fall victim to the demon's taunting.

"You guys must be pretty irresponsible students, getting up so late on a school day."

"Bon's actually at the top of our class..." Shima said quietly, and Bon was left wondering why the pinkette was even talking to Rin at all.

"Must not be that hard, if _he's_ up there." Rin snickered. Bon scowled at Rin, only to get a wide grin in return. Little shit knew exactly what he was doing.

"U-um, Okumura, I have a-a question," Konekomaru spoke up quietly. "W-What's that bag on y-your shoulder?"

Rin suddenly tensed up, narrowing his eyes. "What's with all the questions, huh?"

Konekomaru flinched back, but Bon was quick to retaliate.

"Why're you being so hostile about it, huh?"

"What, did you expect me to be _nice?_ " Rin retorted, eyes narrowed.

"No, but you can at least stop being such an asshole abo-"

"Guys, we're at class," Shima interjected.

Both boys looked up at the door, then at each other, scowling at each other before Bon looked back at the door and opened it up. Bon made a beeline straight for his chair, not bothering to see if Rin had made it in fine. He threw his stuff down on the floor and plopped down onto his seat, ignoring the girl's curious staring. He refused to look away from the board even as Rin crouched down on the ground next to him, leaning against one of the legs of the table and lazily stretching himself out.

Yukio wouldn't be in the class for a minute or two more, so Bon still had time to suffer through Shiemi and Izumo's sideways glances, as well as that Paku girl (she was still in the classes?). He thought he saw movement down on the ground, and looked down to see Rin, sword lying across his lap as he lazily flicked a few coal tars away. Even after they were flung away, they still floated close to him, as if curious. A tiny little hobgoblin poked its head up from the floor and squeaked wildly when it saw Rin, before ducking back down into its hole. Bon had no time to question it as the door suddenly opened, and in came Yukio, thus starting their lesson.

He should've known that Rin was going to be a pain in the ass here, too.

It hadn't been anything startlingly obvious, at first. Yukio had a habit of pacing around when he taught, often walking through the aisles as he lectured, and Rin had taken full advantage of that. Bon had lost count of how many times Rin had tripped him, or pulled down his pant leg, or flicked a coal tar up Yukio's pants. Yukio eventually just started avoiding walking near Rin, but then the demon king would grab his thin little bag and stick it out under the desk to tangle up in Yukio's legs.

Bon's teacher was red-faced at this point, but refrained from calling Rin out, keeping his composure and continuing on with his lesson. He didn't hesitate to scold Shima for snickering, though, and not even Izumo was safe from his sharp tongue when she started giggling. Bon, at this point, just hid his face on his desk, feeling personally responsible for Rin's antagonizing. Yukio eventually sighed, making his way back up to the front of the classroom. "I think I'm just going to stay up here for the rest of the class, is that alright with you?"

"Yes, sensei." They chorused, and Bon couldn't exactly say that he was surprised when Rin joined in.

"Anyways, so, moving on, we're going to have a short little lesson regarding coal tars. As you know, coal tars fall under Astaroth-"

"Astarte." Rin called out suddenly.

Yukio stopped, his polite tone sounding horribly forced through his gritted teeth. "Do you have something you'd like to add, Mr. Okumura?"

"Why, yes, I do!" Rin replied cheerily, standing up and stretching before he continued talking. "It's Astarte, and while we're at it, she's a girl."

"And how exactly do you know this?" Yukio's irritation was much more apparent now.

Rin only grinned smugly. "I've met all of our siblings, Yuki."

"May I continue on with my lesson, please?" Yukio hissed.

"Sure!" Rin chirped, plopping back down on the ground.

Yukio took a second to breathe in a deep breath, and by this point, Shima was red-faced trying not to laugh. Bon was red-faced for an entirely different reason (goddammit, why couldn't Rin just be _quiet_?) as his teacher sighed quietly before continuing on with his lesson. Rin continued to sit smugly down on the ground next to Bon, and with Yukio no longer walking near him, Rin had taken to building little coal tar pyramids on Bon's shoe and messing with his shoelaces.

God, this was really going to be a long day.

 

* * *

****  
If there was one good thing that came out of that day, it was that Yukio and Bon had managed to move into the old boys' dorms rather quickly. It had only taken them an hour and a half or so to get all of their stuff to the dorms with Shima and Konekomaru's help (when they finally stopped pouting after Mephisto refused to let them move in too) and then just a few hours to clean up one of the bedrooms enough to live in. It hadn't gone too badly, and Bon liked to count it as one of the good things that happened that day.

Well, until Rin.

It was only when they tried unpacking their stuff that everything went to shit. Rin had gotten a box or two up on top of the cabinets in the kitchen, and one was hidden under the bed, and a few more hidden in places that took them hours to find. By the time he and Yukio had gotten their boxes back, they were both in foul moods and ready to just sleep the night away. Yukio still had papers to grade, however, and like hell Bon was going to just go to bed all sweaty like he was.

He trudged his way along to the showers with a towel or two swung over his shoulders and a change of clothes. He hadn't seen Rin since they had gotten into the dorms, and knowing him, he was probably off messing up something. Bon just hoped that Rin hadn't touched the showers yet, he could really use one. It suddenly occurred to him on the way down that Rin would need some new clothes. Not to say that the ones he was wearing now were bad, just that he'd need some to change into later when the ones he had got dirty, and Bon didn't know how he felt about Rin stealing his and Yukio's clothes to- okay so there were twenty pairs of glasses in the bathtub.

Twenty pairs of glasses in the-

"Yukio!" He shouted. "Are these your glasses?"

He heard the sound of rapid footsteps, waiting a few moments before Yukio poked his head over the side of the wall.

"Are they dark brown?" Yukio asked tiredly.

"Yep."

"Thin borders?"

"Mmhmm."

"Aw, c'mon!" Yukio complained suddenly, and the sudden change in his character was enough to shock Bon. The brunette leaned back out of the doorway, shouting up somewhere in the dorms. "OKUMURA! I NEED THESE GLASSES TO _SEE!"_

Bon could've swore he heard snickering from somewhere above him, and something along the lines of "four eyes" echoing down. Yukio groaned loudly, leaning his head against the wall and dragging in deep breaths. Bon was about to awkwardly step aside when Yukio suddenly cracked an eye open, pinning him in place.

"Do me a favor and drain the bathtub, would you, Suguro?" Yukio seemed as tired as Bon felt as he straightened up. "I'll... grab them later."

Bon nodded quietly, continuing on towards the showers. He sighed as he leaned down and pulled the plug in the bathtub, the sounds of the water draining filling up the showers as it did. He set his stuff down on one of the stools and started peeling his clothes off, nudging them off to the side as he started up the water. He let it warm for a minute as he set his shampoo and conditioner down, noting bitterly that he didn't have to waste any time taking his earrings out. He rolled his eyes, closing his eyes as he stepped into the-

The-

Bon practically shrieked as he tore himself out of the freezing cold water, eyes narrowed and face red with rage as he angrily screamed into the dorms.

"GODDAMMIT, OKUMURA!"

 

* * *

 

  
Days later, the Pages couldn't help but burst into laughter when Yukio and Bon finally trudged into Cram Classes. Yukio's glasses and Bon's piercings had all been dyed hot pink, and Yukio's normally straight hair was wild and wavy, as if someone had braided it into tiny braids and had left them in overnight. Knowing Rin, as he snuck in behind the two, a hand to his mouth to hold back his laughter, he probably had.

"So, what was it this time?" Konekomaru managed to ask, Shima almost drowning him out with his barking laughter.

Neither Yukio nor Bon responded, just leveling Konekomaru with a deadpan look as the the smallest Exwire giggled and held his hands up placatingly. Rin wasn't able to hold his snorting back and burst out into laughter, clutching at his stomach as Bon narrowed his eyes and sat down at his desk. Shima held his hand up and high-fived Rin as he passed, both of them hardly breathing through their laughter. Even Izumo couldn't help but giggle, hiding her smile behind her hand.

This was far from the first time that Rin had antagonized both Yukio and Bon. Earlier that week, Rin had made them both bento boxes for lunch, but forgot to give it to them before they left. This wouldn't have been too much of a problem, if not for Rin deciding that he'd just go to the school and give it to them himself. He'd gone around the entire school telling every student he came across that he was a "concubine looking for his gay lovers Bonnie and Yuki." He finally found Bon and Yukio and gave them the bento boxes, only for them to realize that everything in there was laced with Ghost Peppers, and the only drink they had was water.

Needless to say, the Pages had been laughing about that for _days_.

The next day, he taped that clear plastic wrap across the top of every single door he could find in the dormitory -- even a few in the Cram School. Yukio and Bon had been caught up in it more times than they could count, and Rin had even gotten Mephisto once. Lucky for the half-demon, he wasn't around when Mephisto got caught and missed the almost murderous look that passed over Mephisto's expression.

Over the past week, Rin had filled their soda bottles with soy sauce, tied their shoes to the ceiling and cabinets, threw half of their socks out on the street in the rain, cut little holes in their umbrellas, painted the silverware with nail polish, replaced Yukio's bandages with Hello Kitty bandages, and had even chewed through all of their chargers and headphone cords. ' _I thought they were snakes_ ', Rin had said simply.

"Alright, class," Yukio eventually got out when he had calmed himself down. "Today, our lesson is on Hobgoblins. Can anyone tell me the difference between Goblins and Hobgoblins?"

Rin sat himself down in his usual spot on the floor by Bon's feet, muffling his laughter as Yukio started his lesson. Thankfully, Rin stayed docile for most of the lesson, amusing himself with the Coal Tars and the small Hobgoblins floating around. Bon breathed out a sigh of relief, trying to ignore the fact that his piercings were a highlighter pink as he focused on Yukio's lesson. He refused to let Rin's hissy fits distract him from school.

Yukio ended bringing forth the queen of the Hobgoblin hive in their classroom, and once they were done learning about her, Rin had taken to playing around with the queen. Bon couldn't help but glance over at him throughout the lesson, noting to himself that Rin looked oddly enough like a cat playing around with its food. The tail really added to the appearance, flicking back and forth as he stared the demon down, a wild grin on his face as he batted at the Hobgoblin. Rin's tail went suddenly still, and a second later he pounced at the queen, grabbing her and playfully gnawing on one of her ears, the queen squeaking wildly as she tried to wrestle herself free.

"...and your training trip will be resumed tomorrow, so please be prepared and bring any supplies you may need for that. As I have been relocated to the old boys dorms, we will be continuing your training there, and there will be sufficient bedrooms available, so don't forget to bring changes of clothes, etcetera." Yukio continued on, drawing Bon's attention back up to the front of the classroom. “You will be excused from your normal classes for the remainder of the trip, but it will be up to you all to keep up with your school work and stay on top of your grades. That is all, you're dismissed.”

The room erupted in a flurry of motion as the Pages gathered all their stuff together, chatter starting up amongst them. Bon stood and closed his binders and books, opening up his book bag and placing them all in as Rin stood, the queen hobgoblin squeaking as she was let go. Bon slung his book bag over his shoulders as the queen disappeared somewhere, but before he could go anywhere, Rin suddenly spoke.

“What day is tomorrow?” He asked suddenly.

“Tomorrow?” Bon raised an eyebrow at the odd look on Rin’s face, but pushed his curiosity aside.

“Tomorrow’s sunday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, what's so special about sundays, hmm? Guess you'll just have to find out next chapter!
> 
> Reviews and criticisms are always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> (I am so disappointed w/ how short this is ugh)


	5. IMPORTANT!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important to read!

Hey guys! So, I know y'all probably thought this was an update, and I'm sad to say that it isn't :(

I've come to the realization that if I want to continue this story, there are some edits that I really need to make in order to go forward with the plot. I'm going to be going through and editing the chapters, changing some stuff up and leaving some stuff alone, I'll figure out when I get there. So, updates for this story will have to be postponed -- I am officially putting this story on hiatus until I can figure out these chapters. But!!! Let me make this clear, I am NOT!!!! discontinuing this story! Not after I've gotten so attached to this story! 

However, these edits will not be happening immediately. I am in a very high-end program at my high school and the work load can get incredibly intense. (We had over four AP labs back to back once! It was tough!) I don't always have time to write at the end of the day, but I am working as hard as I can, so please be patient with me! 

Thank you so much for your continued support and patience, and I'll be getting these chapters out asap!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated!


End file.
